


The Reason

by jacinth



Series: For Life [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry and Louis are children, Harry's three, Louis has protective instincts even though he doesn't know what they mean, Louis is five, M/M, Mates, Werewolves, and adorable, and mean, sort of, you know how kids are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything happens for a reason...</p><p>Or</p><p>Anne finally realizes why her inner Wolf stopped her from mating with Mark Tomlinson all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. The idea hit me out of no where and I wrote it fast so it's probably kinda crappy :3

“Des? Mark and his mate moved back to town.” Anne whispered to her mate as she sat brushing her hair. She didn't know how he would take it given Anne had almost mated with Mark years earlier. They had been in love, desperately so, and had wanted to mate even though their inner wolves had protested harshly and being the stubborn youths they were, they had tried anyway. It had ended badly. And it left both bitter and hating their own nature for controlling them in such a way.  
  
When Anne had met Des five years later, she understood everything. All the anger, all the loathing for what she was, vanished. Even though she had loved Mark, she knew then that _this_ was how it was supposed to be. Des was her mate, and when she gave birth to their first born, Gemma, she silently thanked the Gods and also apologized for being too young and stupid to understand. She also prayed that Mark had found the same happiness she had.  
  
Still, she often found herself wondering why. Not because she wished things had been different, but because she was honest to Luna curious.  
  
Des stiffened slightly. “Oh?”

Anne sighed, setting down her brush and making her way over to her husband and mate. “There's no need to be upset. You know our bond, and his with his own mate makes it impossible for us to even look at anyone else.”  
  
Running his hand through her hair lovingly Des smiled, “I know. It's just the thought of what almost happened.”  
  
Anne laughed, stroking her mates jaw comfortingly. “We barely kissed before our wolves decided to make it known that it just  _wasn't_ going to happen. And the day I met you, I knew why. I still wonder at times.”  
  
“Hm? Do you?”  
  
“Only out of curiosity.” she sighed once more, laying her head on his chest and feeling content to her very core. “Everything happens for a reason – I just can't help wondering what the reason was.”  
  
 **-:-**

Anne had her youngest, Harry, on her lap when she told Des she had met Mark's mate, Jay, in town and had invited them and their son for dinner Saturday. Anne and Mark had been childhood friends after all, and it would be nice for things to go back to the way they were, the way they were always supposed to be, now that both had their own families. 

Des made a face but agreed.

Anne smiled down at her little boy, “And maybe you will make a friend?”  
  
Harry's chubby little face lit up like he was being offered cookies for breakfast and he nodded. “Yes!”  
  
Harry was only three, but the other children in their pack hadn't taken to him and were often mean. She didn't understand it at all, her little boy was perfect.

**-:-**

Saturday, Anne and Gemma spent all day in the kitchen making desserts while Des cooked the meal and Harry hung off her leg wanting to taste things.  
  
Two hours before the Tomlinson's were slated to arrive Anne found herself wrestling her little boy into the tub. He had gotten underfoot and Gemma had dropped an open bag of flower onto him. They had all stood, shocked as the three year old blinked widely at them and sneezed, causing fits of laughter all around. Instead of being embarrassed little Harry had only smiled, wiping his little face with the back of his hand.  
  
“Come on Harry, don't you want to be clean when you meet your new friend?” she said persuasively. He paused, seemingly considering, then nodded happily, allowing his mummy to sit him in the tub.

**-:-**

Anne was sipping wine with Des, Jay and Mark, and keeping on eye on the kids in the family room. Harry had taken to little Louis the second he had stepped through the door, only to burst into tears seconds later when the five year old called him a “baby”

Jay had scolded Louis, making him apologize but he didn't try to make friends with Harry afterward. Anne felt a pang in her heart at the look of sadness on her baby's face and she didn't understand why Louis refused to get within five feet of him or why the boy looked almost frightened of Harry.  
  
 **-:-**  
  
Harry didn't understand why no one seemed to want to be his friend, what had he done?  
Pouting, the tiny boy started to climb up onto the sofa where his sister was sprawled out but she huffed, shoving at him. “God Harry, sit somewhere else.”  
  
Harry landed on his bum and he felt his lip wobble. Before a tear could make it's way down his face he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and then Gemma was screaming. He turned to see Louis on top of his sister, teeth bared as he attacked. His mummy and daddy came in and Louis' dad yanked him off of Gemma who was still screaming. Louis sunk his little teeth into his daddy's hand and the man dropped him out of shock; never having seen the boy act in such a way. His mum tried to grab him but he weaved around her legs and dove in front of Harry, crouching and letting out tiny snarls.  
  
Realizing Louis wasn't going to attack Harry none of the adults made a move to pick the angry boy up.  
  
“What happened?!” Jay asked frantically, wanting to pick her son up but knowing it would only make things worse.  
  
“H-Harry.” Gemma started, still a little shocked and shaky. “tried... to get on the sofa. I didn't feel like moving so I shoved him off” she said, looking away from her mum's angry glare. “The next thing I knew that little psycho was attacking me.”  
  
They all turned to the young boys once more, by then Harry had curled himself in Louis' lap and seemed to have calmed the other boy, Anne took a step toward them only to be growled at.  
  
A gasp from Jay had her head whipping around. The woman had her hand over her mouth and it looked like she was seconds from crying. “Oh my God.” she whispered.  
  
Looking from Jay back to the boys and back again, Anne was hit with a sudden realization.  
  
“Oh.” She whispered with a tiny smile. “That was the reason.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might be made into a series of one shots as the boys grow.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
